thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Jackson
Introduction Jack Jackson, sometimes known as "Uncle", is a 39-year-old Vietnamese man from Arizona. He is an OG and Leader of The Grove Street Collective and The Grove Street Family, he is considered a mastermind within the criminal community. Feared, loved, and incredibly smart. Biography History The first time he killed someone was when he was 17 years old. His group of friends would steal cars and take them to the local chop-shop. They were eventually caught by the police and one of his friends gave them up. This made Jack angry to the point where he killed his friend. This is also believed to be the start of his relationship with cocaine, which he used to calm his nerves before doing felonious activities. Some time in the 90's Jack returned to Vietnam to fight in wars and fly helicopters for no particular reason. This is also where he met his wife who he would start a family of 8 children with. He moved to Los Santos in early 2017 to pursue his career in voice acting for animated adult entertainment but quickly fell back into a life of crime and insurance fraud. Betrayed by those who brought him into organized crime in the city, those below him, returning members, and the betrayal of Bob Coolidge (again) regarding the leaks about the murder of an aspiring right hand to Jack, Daquan Mathis (Q) he has dealt with paranoia and attacks from every direction including the SASP recently to which he may defend his territory of the southside and eastside more than ever before. Grove Street Family Jack partakes in many types of crime, varying from kidnapping, street racing, mass extortion, murder and shootouts with rival gang members. Notably, he runs The Grove Street Family. Jack often goes by the name "Zing" or "Uncle" and is referred to by that name by everyone except for those extremely close to him to preserve his identity. He has a distinct high-pitched voice that breaks a lot. The Chop Shop Seeing the unclaimed potential of the new Chop Shop in Hayes Auto, Jack Jackson decided to take control of it with the help of James O'Reilley and Tobius Huxley. The shop became a popular place for criminals to rob others and because of this Jack promised protection and assurance that they wouldn't be robbed. In addition, a car is left unlocked for the people who have finished chopping their cars. Later down the road, Jack Jackson stepped back from the Chop Shop but still remained in control of it and placed Jessie Slater as a manager who runs the shop on behalf of Jack Jackson as changes to drugs in the city continued. The shop is ran with the combined efforts of a few members of the Vagos, Tony Corleone, Tori Corleone, Grove members and part time the CCG. Some people are able to get better deals, if they help with collecting and if they are looking out for people, that use the chop shop without permission. A new and second chop shop location has been obtained with some improvements, but is not shared until heat from the November 2018 raid repercussions come clear. Relationships Jack is old friends with many of the original members of 101, especially Mav Doretto (imprisoned). They have had a long history due to their shared investment in illegal street racing and the distribution of meth. Relationships to the Gambino family have been rough but stable through the purchase of guns and coke bricks until the Gambino war, in which he personally on involvement in the starting, but lead the stash on a few occasions . Jack has a very strong connection to Tony Corleone through their extensive history going back to the days of the Lean Boi's. Such that they were some of the best weed runners on SoE, performing small jobs for Jack and Omar, being get-away drivers, and recently dedicating more effort towards the rebuilding of Grove around the time of Nov 2018 raid and Tony, often called "Prince of Grove" eventually joining Grove a while later then. Jack has always been in good standing with the Dynasty from past gun running deals, despite some hiccups, thus their up and coming new leader "Cross" has instructed some of the gun distributors in Los Santos to reach out should they wish to maintain good business with a deep-pocketed Grove. He was able to build close relationships to Archie Cooper, Chung Fei and Willie Brown, with each of them have been showing their loyalty multiple times over time. While working together with Baada Ka closely at the beginning of 2018, there was a hidden rivalry after that happening then after. New Era For Grove Boris leaving Grove, the death Dequan and Omar staying in hiding, left Jack the only OG and a few members, which meant Jack was the boss and had to start rebuilding The Grove Street Family. He has since dealt with doubt from members/recruits/OG's who flipped on the organization for seemingly no purpose than to get involved in the upper levels of coke distribution. Starting with that Jack maintained/developed Grove (to) a steady and powerful entity. He got Archie Cooper joining Grove, who became his #2 and brought in The East Side Dragons as well as Jimmy Hillside into Grove and tried to keep a friendly relationship with the Vagos in Jamestown, the only other gang that was accepted by Grove in the South and East until Paco leaving the Vagos to found his own crew. He led Grove into a feud against the Death Dealers and the Lost MC, that resulted in a few shootouts (with most of it going in favor of Grove), and eventually made Grove come out on top with the Weed Farm raid they did and the higher pressure Grove was able to apply most of the time, and Hooch and others leaving their area for a while. One-Week Conflict With The Kings Following an attempt to ambush Jack at a meeting with Bob, of which Jack got suspicious about because the meeting spot was changing and it was delayed multiple times, which made him stake out the spot first and then recognize that it in fact was an ambush the arising tension between those two major gangs reached a new high. This kicked of the war against the King. Two days later Jack and a few of his members were ambushed in front of Tequilala and Jack had to stay at the hospital for more than a week. Archie with the help of Jadyn and Arrio were able to blow up a car next to Bob and the VQ, downing both in retaliation and eventually Archie and Bob, who saved Archie being downed by the VQ a little bit later set up piece conditions that Jack agreed on after.Archie was able to improve the relationship with Bob, which also helped reducing the tension between the leaders. RICO And Internal Problems Following that, business continued in a rather slower space, eventually coming to a bit of an halt because of the very bad looking RICO situation in November, Jack lowered the time he invested into the streets and limited it to holding down Grove’s turf and very often trusting Archie in organizing Grove’s gun and drug deals as well as keeping their relationships healthy. Archie managed to set up a meeting with Alexis on the cul-de-sac in Jack’s house, where Jack told Alexis he would put Omar off the Green-light list and Alexis would organize Grove a better coke-line, that they were looking for, for a while then. Due to Archie’s and Jack’s absence after that and the problems with Jadyn and AJ trying to leave (the first of which Jack killed on Grove St, when told him about those plans) slowed down that plan or Alexis reconsidered her words.With Tony also getting AJ and the hit put out from Jack and Archie on Chuggs, who wasn't able to get along with Archie, being completed by Baada Ka, Bob and Reno a few new members were accepted into Grove. Those three were suggested by Archie and Jay respectively; the first brought in Marco Romano already in December and Donny Donnerson in February, while Jay suggested Tydus in January. Jack accepted all three of them, ordering and watching their blood-in for Marco and Tydus on the East Side and a little bit later Donny's at the Lost Compound, which were successful. Archie has since been looking for further members, but Jack has not been out since the beginning of March. Co-op And War With The Gambinos During the war with the Gambinos he gave access to the most trusted members, which caused most of his weapons to be lost during it, despite him being pretty passive, seeing on the third day of the war that they already control the situation pretty good. He was leading the stash, when they picked up one of the Nomad bikers who were believed to be allies of the Gambinos and Bob, Vikter Kross and Co. executed said person later. Following the war Jack gave Archie approval to pretty much lead when he is not around. On Tony’s wedding which he officiated himself, he also signed up on a two-weeks test Period on the proposal of Paco’s crew to run a small part of the east side if they collect for Grove in the east side in general. Selection Of Killings (and Involvements In) and Hits * RT - Executed with a shotgun because of distrust. Other Grove members present. * Luke Colton and Lorenzo Abbot - Shot up car with automatic weapon. Aiming to harm Lily Sky by hurting her friends. Get away driver was Tony Corleone. * Jadyn Caesar - Shot with shotgun for wanting to leave Grove. Archie Cooper present. * Q - Executed with shotgun for wanting to leave Grove and disrespect. Bob Coolidge and Rocco Ringetti present. Involvements * Alex Casey - Ordered Grove members Jadyn Caesar, AJ Thomson and Chuggs to get rid of him, which they did. * Bobby Woods - Kidnapped by Jack and other Grove members. Executed by Jay Reign, Vikter Kross and Bob Coolidge. * AJ Thomson - Put out a hit on him for leaving Grove. Tony Corleone killed him by using a Pipe bomb on his car. * Ally - Interrogated by Jack. Executed by Bob then, with one more King member present. Quotes and Trivia Category:Characters Category:Civilian